Roulette
by L. K. Synthesis
Summary: Yullen AU Fem Allen; The D.Gray-Man story with a slight twist,nothing much changes but Things are not the same nor do they happen as Planned.
1. Chance on Fate, Head first thinking last

**Kanda/Fem Allen**

_All characters are property of their respective owners this story was not written for profit. Beta comments correcting the story will **NO LONGER** be tolerated in reviews, ANY review that is correcting the story will be reported see my profile for more information about this change. If you want to help Beta contact me if not don't comment about it._

**Introduction: Chance on fate; head first thinking last**

A scorching desert stretched for miles on end; there was few signs of life none being of the normal. A scurrying lizard there a bug here few in their right mind would wander such lands; but fate was kind to strangers this day. A wandering circus was in need of some help regarding the animals it wasn't much but it granted her a life. She wasn't exceptionally talented in her own eyes but she did bother to learn what anyone would teach her. She seemed to be abnormally dexterous and very tough, a good combination for a trapeze artist it was her arm that made the ringmaster think twice about offering.

In truth she didn't blame him; her arm was hideous it was why she was in that desert to begin with. She often thought how her life would be without the limb. Her deformed arm that looked burned the ring leader tried to get her adopted by any wealthy man that stooped to glance at her. Even her exotic silver eyes didn't catch their fancy enough to overlook the limb. Always that arm was in the way; there was little she felt she could do about it.

However she was grateful when one of the local artisans in Paris gave her a set of black silk gloves to hide her arm. 'You need it more than me' he had said, she to this day didn't understand why a passing stranger would gift her with such a simple yet elegant gift. But the gloves did serve their purpose well in hiding the limb.

She didn't know who he was but apparently he was kind of infamous piano player, and after that day no one had heard of him or seen him for that matter. The strange man that stopped to give her what she needed to look somewhat normal. An idea had hit the ringmaster when that happened. If not for that strange dark hared man she wouldn't have been where she was this day.

And so here she was a small Clown; She hated clowns. Accompanied by a man named Mana, she actually liked him thou would never admit it; Doing a wearied sketch involving a scene where she chases the larger clown around in circles with a rubber chicken. The laughs brought out by the people were something she liked to hear, the more they laughed the more people came to the show the better everyone eat and she for some odd reason had always needed more then normal. But even than this small child had no idea what was about to befall her and her now adopted father.

The show had ended and everyone was packing up to leave for the next showing everyone except Mana and his 'new' doughtier; they were headed elsewhere in the world. So it was that Allen got to say farewell to a place she rather forget a circus of misfits that never wanted her to begin with so naturally there were no teary goodbye.

"Aren't you going to miss them Allen?" he asked looking at the small girl wearing her silk gloves and a long sleeved tunic with matching trousers.

"No." she said simply her honesty was brutal in this that she didn't want to see them again anymore. So she just watched the others leave tossing a star covered ball that Mana had given her up and catching it.

The caravan faded and her reaction didn't change. Mana was tempted to laugh at the girls scowling face, she was too adorable to look threatening but he would be dammed if she was trying her hardest to give them a death-glare they would not soon forget had they bothered to look back. This was one day he would not soon forget, the foundling and a clown.

As time passed Mana would teach her a secret language that his brother the 14th taught him; she took to it effortlessly. She was in every aspect but blood his child; then the day came in the horrible rain. Sudden and without warning Mana had been killed, yet as everyone thought it was caused by the horrible weather they would mealy come to her telling her he died in the carriage accident.

Fraught with grief this was the first time Allen would see the Earl; falling like so many for the temptation to see her Father again. And in doing so she would awaken a sleeping magic within her self. This time meeting a clown of a different sort, but this one promised a Destiny she had no choice but to accept if she ever wanted her revenge against the earl.

~ Inn: "on the sands of Arabia" ~

This was a frustrating situation General Cross for a change in a sudden spark of brilliance was going to 'headquarters' and dragging her with him. Well it was more like one of the other generals was going to 'escort' him. She knew better than to ask and was more worried bout the strange dress her master had insisted on her wearing. She growled at the silk trying in vain to tie the strange sash. This didn't go unnoticed by Cross as he exited the room and walked over to Fori's grouchy apprentice and gabbed the samurai by the scruff of his collar.

"Naa, what the FUCK general!" he howled angered; he had been pulled form a mission by Tiedoll and told to 'Accompany' him to 'fetch General Cross' the one famed for being a womanizing jerk. No one expected to meet Allen Walker; the small female apprentice of general; Cross and the only since of order that came into the chaotic mans normal actions.

Kanda Yu's mood was about to get worse as he was forcibly thrown into the room with Allen who Screeched at Cross for the action and went to hiding behind the dressing screen in the hotel room leaving the sash on the floor in the process.

Kanga growled again and went to leave the room but found the door slammed in his face. "Help my idiot apprentice with her dress." Said Cross making it clear Kanda had been requited for some nasty plot the womanizer had stored in his mind. The Japanese man turned to the semi shy female in the room noticing her trying to adjust an ironically oversized kimono on her small frame.

He was tempted to laugh at the poor thing who looked completely lost and as if she didn't want anything to do with the difficult garment. He sighed in defeat walking over to pick up the sash and came closer to her. "Stand still bean sprout!" he said.

"My names Allen," she retorted backing off only to be cough by Kanda who in an effortless motion folded the Japanese gown so she could walk in it and tied the Obi. Once he was done he walked over to the door growling about weird generals and opened it to be greeted by his master.

"Now, now Yu-chan Moyshi is not a proper thing to be calling a young lady my son." Tiedoll said Allen rolled her eyes at the men and walked by them with a pillow in hand. Daisya who was watching from the sidelines burst out laughing as Cross' 'Adorable' apprentice clad in a kimono Smacked the snickering general upside the head with said pillow.

"Don't say it." Kanda warned as he sat next to his fined who was laughing outright at the image before them. Tiedoll just shock his head in disapproval as Cross tempted to defend himself form his enraged apprentice to no avail.

The carriage ride to the order was no better he had been stuck next to 'the bean sprout' and his hormones were not playing fair with him specially given her current attire. Seeing the small exotic girl in the dress from his culture was torture, he silently wished he hadn't helped her with it and suggested she simply wear a different dress. This in it's own right was useless.

He had no doubt that it would probably be even more tempting in some other garment. He had to admit thou seeing cross 'cower' form a pillow wielding Allen was priceless, and thou he forbid Daisya form saying it he did like the way she looked in the dress Cross had picked out.

Kanda wanted to grind the old man into the ground for what he was doing. But he had as much say in the general's actions as Allen did and they both knew it. On the plus side that scar gave her a nasty death glare that would probably get Cross shaking in his boots if he bothered to actually notice the look. Out of nowhere he snickered at the scene that was before him, it was just too much.

"My god; hell has frozen over!" Exclaimed Daisya;

"Hay shut up," complained Kanda "you were the one in stitches when she was pummeling General Cross with a pillow." Allen's attention was drawn form glaring at her master to watching the argument unfold. General Cross on the other hand was hiding a grin under his hand, it was perfection perhaps the chaos between his apprentice and Fori's would give enough for him to escape the dramatics.

"You do know Kanda that you're my apprentices Escort tonight right." Said Cross eager to get the chaos started.

"WHAT!" Allen and Kanda said in unison; glaring at each other than back at the general.

"That's why I have her wearing a Kimono to begin with." The General grinned watching the exchange.

"Master how could you expect me to go to a 'fancy outing' as you put it warring a dress form foreign country; accompanied by a antisocial Swordsman that glares remind me more of a demon than a rabid wolf, again as you put it." Said Allen in a flawlessly kindly manner that was very unfitting of the words coming form her mouth.

Kanda would have been offended if he hadn't seen the reaction Fori had to this; "Care to let me in on you're little plain Cross."

"Kanda needs a girlfriend and Allen needs someone who doesn't give a shit about her arm, what better candidates for the other. You're apprentice that doesn't care for relationships can merely act as an 'host' to my idiot apprentice who needs an 'escort' for this little get together." Explained Cross to everyone's shock. "YES; I read my missions. Gives me something to whine to the corporate bureaucrats about."

"Oh great I get to baby-sit Moyashi because central wants to throw a party where women are required to being a date."

"What a womanizing asshole, my names Allen, not Bean sprout or Moyashi, and I'm aware they are the same thing Ba-Kanda." She glares at her 'escort' with that same intimidating glare.

His inner self smiled, she was very cute, and he wasn't going to squander this so he just let out a keh and turned away letting her 'win' this round.


	2. Your supose to dance

**Chapter one: you're suppose to dance**

His Inner self wanted to kill him, maim him, and else wise make his life a living hell; here she was the diva of his dreams, that he was dancing with, and all he could have simmered to say was something that caused her to non consciously stomp on his foot. Either he was being a masochist or there was clearly something wrong wit this image something 'the baka usagi' didn't fail to pick up on. Yes the rabbit was to blame he was Jealous; and that little spitball of a bookman knew it.

When they first arrived at the order the gatekeeper went nuts; and made a huge fuss about her curse that managed to make her cry and General Cross pissed. Everyone was shocked that the general was acting fatherly but Kanda could have sworn he saw a very wicked grin on Allen's face as the enraged man went storming up to the gatekeeper to 'defend' her modesty.

While Kanda wanted to point out the little manipulative creators game he figured it was going to be fun to wait it out. If she had the balls or ability to make General Cross behave so unlike himself he wanted to see what she could to the dreadful Malcolm C. Leverrier; also called the Vatican's dictator.

Oh he could imagine Cross Marian holding a gun to his head complaining about the bastard making his 'precious daughter' cry. Gods knew the Hitler want to be had that image. Kanda barley held his laughter in, the fantasy of seeing Leverrier getting shot by Cross' innocence was too funny. Truth be told thou he sill wouldn't wish that man on anyone, it was bad enough the hard-ass existed but that he was in that much power was scary.

Lavi's introduction was the usual that dumb bowling phrase, or was it baseball he got it form, and going to see if Allen's fair sized breasts were real for her age. He was relived when Lenalee banged him upside the head with a metal clipboard, and apologized to Allen on Lavi's behalf. Of course when the Usagi came to he had promptly started to flirt with Allen. And here is where his jealousy came round to make his life terrible or at least this dance.

And here he was with miss Allen Walker getting his toes brushed because he wouldn't stop glaring at Lavi for being a complete moron. Given he was being no better and could probably get away with acting a bit more gentlemanly towards Allen who was in no more mood to be here than him. And with that he caved and let her win another one giving Lavi one last death glare warning him to stay away then diverted his attention back to his 'date.'

"Care to tell me what that was about?" she asked.

"Had to make sure the dumb rabbit stayed in his place." He responded and got a confused look form Allen who shrugged and went bask to the 'dancing' their masters had suckered them into.

Her life at the order was going to be inserting if every day had similar chaos. Her master had already made his great escape, while they were busy dealing with Lavi and his bazaar introduction. This didn't surprise her in the least. She had already been quite use to her master's disappearances at random occasions; most fallowed by her having to deal with his debts.

This was a very strange disappearance almost as if her master couldn't wait to get away from headquarters. She accessed her current situation and when their 'dance' was over went to sit with a sigh. "Well this is a terrible idea."

"Couldn't agree with you more moyashi." She twitched at his comment. Praying tomorrow wasn't going to be worse.

The next morning was fraught with its own difficulties; she had to deal with Kanda being an ass yet again, and in the cafeteria towards a watcher nonetheless. She couldn't help but fell his anger form last night hadn't quite died down, but now she apparently had a mission to go to with Kanda, the ASS in question. It was a semi far off place kind of off the beaten path. She was reading over the notes it seemed almost as if they were up for an odd encounter. If it was a doll that has the Innocence wouldn't it be easier to take the doll to headquarters with them?

She was sure there were their won reasons for such things most that she still didn't understand quite yet. But she figured it was something she would grow use to and set it to the back of her mind. After all how often would she have to board a train 'Kanda's way' or deal with his anti socialist plains? Maybe that was why he was here; was because she would give it too much thought and he would simply claim the innocence and be done with it.

Whatever it was it had to wait as their stop was coming up, and she had to be ready to go at that moment; knowing 'Mr. Grouch' he wasn't too keen on staying there for any longer than necessary. Sure enough he was up before the train stopped and ready to leave. Allen was secretly glad he was so motivated as she had cold feet like no one would believe and her stubborn streak was only thanks to not wanting to look like a complete buffoon in front of him.

And this was how she managed to get on with her first mission. After they exited the train they had quite the walk ahead of them aided only by the fact the village was only a few miles away. As soon as they got to the Cliff side and peered over at the city that god had forsaken it became obvious there were plenty of Akuma to be dealt with.

She did her best to put the cold feet and doubts in the back of her mind at the time there were people down there that needed their help. And so as confident as Kanda or maybe even more so she charged in the town ahead of him. His stubborn eying behind her, called her bean sprout again and claimed she was on her own. This was just fine with her, he was being an asshole again.


	3. wemon can fight Too

**Chapter two: Women can fight too**

The drama hadn't yet passed between the two of them as they found the finders. While they didn't display it outright they weren't on good terms with each other. In some bazaar since of dedication they decided to save it for later, and go to killing the Akuma and finding the innocence.

Allen had to admit she wasn't use to such trauma's in her life in fact she wasn't use to anything like Kanda before. One moment he was something her hormones said FUCK and the next he was a complete and total asshole. Something she was glad for as it allowed her to curb her bazaar desires for male attention. Speaking of why here her hormones going haywire round him anyhow. She figures it must be the added circulation for the anger and frustration they raise in each other.

Their relationship was heavily bent on aggression between the two of them; but it was also their own stubborn wills to fallow orders that made them able to put it aside for later. And here she was fighting for her life against an evolved Akuma, when something made its presence known to her. Flabbergasted she yelped as the creator flew out form her shirt and flapped is golden wings at her completely obvious towards the Akuma that was dumbfound as to the appearance of the creator.

"Timcanpy?" she asked before avoiding a nasty hit form the Akuma in question; "Ah, Ill have to ask later!" She exclaimed as she charged the Akuma and chased it into the shadows the two lashed and clawed at each other the dreadful creator having mocked her weapon in his own twisted fashion.

She growled as the creator caused her to lose some ground. Using her own powers against her was brilliant as she didn't understand the power of her anti-Akuma weapon to its full extent, but she knew it was there for her when she needed it. And in that instant something happened that wasn't normal. Her eyes flashed a different color for a second and she let out a feral yell before crossing claws with the Akuma. This time the demon managing to throw her though a wall full force and went after her golden golem who flew away form the Akuma as fast as its wings could carry it.

Kanda wasn't a happy camper; they had lost track of the Doll in the process of arguing with the Moyashi about what to do next. In truth he didn't want to admit her plain had merit out of all the Akuma there was only one level 2 left and the finders or what was left of them were vacating the city to meet outside with the exception of one who's mission was to record what was going on in the fight.

The bazaar silence was unsettling and he let out a sigh of relief when he noticed a huge racket. Following his ears he found himself staring at as crumbled Timcampy the finder coming up behind him.

"Well, well if it isn't Miss Walkers Golem." He exclaimed; Kanda witched as the tiny golden orb pulled it's self back together and showed Kanda the fight.

"So it copy's others abilities; that's handy to know I'm going to have to be careful round him specially since he mimicked the Baka Moyashi's claw." He said noticing a shadowy figure approaching.

He turned to see Allen but it wasn't Allen her face was mirrored and Kanda instantly drew his sword and attacked only to be stopped by the Moyashi. "What the hell do you think you're doing Kanda?" she asked "the Akuma is behind you!"

As soon as her words came out of her mouth Kanda was pinned to the wall and Allen sprang to attack the monster only to wind up thrown through another wall. She was starting to get really angry about now, what was with this Akuma and throwing things through walls.

She dusted herself off and charged the Akuma causing him to drop Kanda in the process. But there was something wrong and her suspicions were confirmed when the ground beneath her gave way. She could hear the Akuma chickening and moving to try and find the doll but she had to do something fast if the three of them were not going to walk out of here in one piece.

Thinking fast she grabbed the men and moved her claw out to grasp the wall. Well she didn't get a wall but was relived when a chandler stunned their fall, however the weathered metal and ropes didn't hold very long and they wound up hitting the ground. Allen was glad it was there as the break in distance was more survivable for the wounded then had it been the full distance. With a stubborn huff she lifted the men onto her small frame and proceeded to drag them away. There was no telling when the Akuma was going to come back and she didn't want to be there when he did.

Somewhere along the lines the finder came to "Leave me Miss walker" he said to his dismay Allen continued to carry the two of them away.

"NO way!" she said in clear defiance surprised that a man who ate only Soba was so dammed heavy, in reference to said man who was still unconscious she growled. Here he was accusing her of being careless and he dropped his guard long enough to get nailed my aforementioned Akuma.

She continued down the path till she heard Singing; knowing it to be the doll she fallowed the sound of the voice. She had to prevent the Akuma form getting the innocence and just because he hadn't found them yet didn't mean he was going to give up so easily.

It didn't take long for Allen to fallow the much to its source only to find an enraged Doll. "You will not take my heart;" yelled Lala throwing a pillar at Allen who effortlessly caught it and knocked down the rest of the pillars with it.

"Happy; I know I would be felling relived to get rid of some of the drama I had pent up bout this." Allen put down her cargo, "can we speak normally now?" her words had some impact on Lala as the doll calmed down allowing Allen to treat the wounds on her comrades.

Lala explained her predicament how she didn't want to leave her dieing comrade thou he hadn't much time left; and Allen agreed to help much to Kanda's dismay. In fact she could swore the samurai was downright livid; probably at his own foolishness thou she wouldn't hold him to it knowing she herself was a fool in some instances.

A short argument later, after she won the verbal spat, the Akuma attacked. It tool the combined efforts of Allen and Kanda to take him out mostly because Kanda who had probably killed many level 2 by now was still recovering form the nasty wounds and Allen having this been her first level 2 was merely inexperienced. The end result was still the same thou the level 2 defeated inevitably by a girl. Lala of course was content on sinning to a dieing man who was her only comrade for over 80 years.

When the finder got in touch with headquarters he found the next train wasn't for a while giving them more than a week to sit and wait for the doll known as Lala to stop singing. So here she was stinting on the stair steps watching the sunset. They were held up in a old building with not many options till the train arrived. Timcanpy perched on her head seemingly in a comforting manner.

Allen seemed a little depressed and moody to the creator; he had given Cross' message to Allen and she was glad for the tiny golem who reminded her of some far off time when she wasn't so alone. Sure she was an exorcist now had she had the order but they weren't the same as Mana. And so there she was unaware to the footsteps that came up beside her or the figure of a slightly grumpy anti socialist male sitting beside Allen.

There were no words between the two of them as Kanda draped an arm around Allen while her golem went flying off to give them some privacy. "I know what you're going to say." She surprised him with her words but continued. "And it wouldn't sound like you at all." He let a grin cross his features and gave her shoulder a rub.

"Can I tell you a secret?" he asked surprising her a little but she nodded. "I like some bean sprouts." And with that he left her to her thoughts and to watch the remaining sunset.


	4. Fleeting Innocence

**Chapter three: fleeting innocence**

Allen sat watching the sunset thinking of what was said; Likes some bean sprouts? Was he saying that to be an ass or was he serious, she figures she would treat it like a sick joke for the time being and left it at that. She figures it was best to think about it tomorrow and went about her nightly routine making sure to leave Timcanpy outside the bathroom wile she bathed and changed.

Once she was finished with her routine she walked to the window noticing that Kanda was still practicing. She just rolled her eyes at him passing it off as his obsession and curled into her calmed bed for the night her golem perching itself beside her on the pillow.

A few hours later Kanda made his way into the bathroom to bathe sneering at the golem that appeared to try and 'threaten' him to keep his distance. He wasn't like the Baka usagi he could keep his hormones in check long enough to complete a mission with a female present. Ignoring the golem Kanda went about his own nightly routine before claiming the other bed as his temporary sleeping space.

Their sleep wasn't a long one as a large crack of thunder burst through Lala's distant singing. Allen was the first to respond jumping slightly than shaking her head as the rain pounded the window relentlessly. Kanda just kehed at the short haired girls response to the weathers dramatic change, and went about his busyness.

His comment didn't go unnoticed as Allen sent him another glare, Kanda effortlessly ignored the gesture and tried to get some more 'sleep' but it was made obvious the weather didn't agree with him. Growling he turned over his back facing Allen who laughed at him. "I don't think the weather was intimidated BaKanda."

His mood worsened as he came to the realization she was taunting him. He turned around to confront her when his eyes beheld something equally humorous as his attempt to growl at the weather. Lighting raked the sky that was unnoticed but the thunder cause the small teen to jump and scurry to the far end of her temporary bed away form the window.

"You know its the lighting that kills you." he mocked laughing at her jumpiness.'

"You try being a small 5 yr old with no one in the world to run to sleeping in only a tent during this horrid weather and we will see if you like the thunder as much." She shot back the thunder making her cower once more. "It's not that bad when its father off its just when its really loud." She confessed.

Kanda was rendered speechless at her comment about being an only 5 yr old with no one around. He failed to realize how alike the two of them were, but there was still something grimmer about his circumstance. He felt it better not to proud her about the issue any father and left the room in silence with the exception of the fleeting thunder.

Deciding it better to say something Kanda thought quickly and tried to find a topic he wasn't going to be flabbergasted over, not that trying to talk to anyone was making him fell weird enough. "why didn't you smack the Baka Usagi upside the head when you got his hello."

Allen laughed "if I tried to kill every man that got a little too grabby it wouldn't do well; I was tempted to smack him with my claw." She said honestly. "Can I ask you something?" Kanda just shrugged allowing her to continue. "Why do you call the Jr. Bookman a dumb rabbit?"

"you should have seen him when he was younger." Was Kanda's only reply before they both decided to remain quiet and let Lala's bazaar lullaby till they fell asleep for the reminder of the night the storm having passed.

A day Later Lala stopped singing Allen retrieved the innocence and Kanda went ahead to his next mission. Her mood was no better she never thought that being who she was as going to be such an emotional roller coaster. With a huff she pushed it off on it probably being a result of female hormones and the stress form her masters 'diapering act' and sat enjoying the train ride 'home' with Timcanpy perched on her head.

The golem was a bit smaller than she remembered it being. But she was glad for the small golden creators company nonetheless. Sometimes it made it easier for her to handle the stress, not may people chose to notice her with her arm and less would have guessed she was a dark order exorcist without the coat and rose cross.

It didn't strike her as odd, probably because she has become accustomed to the behavior of others staring at her it was in this time she was glad they decided to give her a hood, it made concealing her scar easier and she didn't fell like gaining attention while ferrying something so precious back to headquarters.

It was probably a good idea as her golden campaign was gathering his fair share of attention. "Yes Tim we are just a duo of misfits out to make a name for ourselves." she joked the golden flapping its wings almost as if to say it was grateful for the humor but didn't mind the attention. "If only I could manage to be as carefree as you are in this manner." She confided in the creator.

It wasn't uncommon for her as Cross often left Tim in her care for time to time to check up on her or keep her company. So when he was there she would talk to the golem it prevented her form snapping or going off the deep end countless times. Regardless if he recorded everything she was confidant that Tim keep some things to himself, as her master never mentioned anything about it.

The closer she got to headquarters the more she felt as if something was amiss. Kanda didn't say much about his next mission and she didn't as so she figured the curiosity about it was well earned. But not even she expected to see one of the science department wobbling down the stairs looking worse for ware. And this was how Allen meet the chaos that was a Kormilin.

After being chased by a monstrous heathen of a behemoth hyped up on coffee she had given innocence retrieved by her and Kanda to Hevlaska and made her way to the lounge. Existed and worn out she managed to flop down on the couch and get about a hour of rest before someone came bouncing up and a familiar chiming entering her ears.

"Hello Daisya; you're swollen nose go down yet" Allen snickered remembering the story of how he had 'mistaken' Kanda for a girl when the samurai was in a bad mode.

"Guess what Allen; we have babysitting duty." Hit comment caused her to sit up and glare at him like he had lost something important in his head.

"What?" she inquired completely confused.

"ya the head of the science department has asked we go check up on his unruly sun Jan, apparently the kid been going around 'looking for Akuma'" Diasya explained. "He kind of mentioned you're eye might come in handy there for a while, basically… Don't leave me alone with that terror," he begged. Making Allen more confused. "The little rat likes to play dirty throwing onion bombs at anyone sent to deal with him the last team came back furious demanding that something be done about the kids behavior."

"You got owned by a little kid now you want to drag me along as backup." Allen tried to make since of things the strange man was saying. Allen sighed when he nodded confirming her statement. Hesitantly she agreed to help Diasya 'baby-sit' thou was confident she was going to regret it.


	5. Babysitting Hazards

**Chapter four: Babysitting Hazards**

Allen couldn't believe she had been suckered into yet another bazaar side mission. She had been assured that it would only last a couple days and that she would be back in time for her next mission. That wasn't all; apparently Daisya would be with her on the mission to spite it being his original mission.

Allen wondered what was really causing this ruckus, surely Jan wasn't too much of a horror it wasn't like he was an Akuma or something. And while onions did have a pungent aroma how they could be used as a weapon against an exorcist was beyond her.

She suppose there was a reason for the child's rebellious actions and wondered if anyone tried explaining to him the danger of his current actions. The information gathered had said that he had been going on 'Akuma Patrols' yelling and causing trouble in the town. Allen had no doubt these actions were dangerous as one bad vibe on the Earl could be Jan's downfall.

As a non-Exorcist it was obvious that an encounter with an Akuma would mean the boys death so convincing him to keep a low profile was essential. And even Daisya was concerned about making too big a Impact suggesting they go 'baby-sit' Jan in normal cloths as not to draw attention.

Allen wasn't surprised to see his reaction to her not wearing a skirt like Lenalee or even a dress; Diasya's complaining didn't fall on death ears. Allen assured him she was not dealing with any forum of delinquent wearing a dress for rather obvious reasons. It didn't take his imagination long to get the idea and this in its own right made Allen a little uneasy.

And there they were on their way to check on Jan when said youth voice rang out. "HURRY IT'S AN AKUMA!" he yelled. Allen and Daisya ran to where they heard the yelling only to find a gathering of patrons fussing at said delinquent for his actions.

Once they noticed them they scolded Jan for making a huge fuss when a scruffy looking man came forward to defend him claiming to have been playing a game with the boy. Daisya looked towards Allen noticing her eyes had narrowed and one had changed color, he jumped till he saw what happened next. Allen had in a burst of speed run forward and sliced at the homeless man who was revealed as an Akuma.

"Can't fool my eye." She said seconds before being grabbed by said delinquent.

"Wow a female Exorcist that can see Akuma; you will be my wife that way we can rid the world of these monstrosities." Exclaimed Jan causing Daisya to burst out laughing.

"WHAT?" said Allen sending a pleading glare at Daisya for his assistance; stifling his snickering he went to try and pry Jan form Allen who seemed quite horrified by the concept of a 10yr old husband. Before he got close however Jan threw one of the aforementioned Onion bombs at Daisya and fled dragging poor Allen with him.

Daisya growled as his golem flew up beside him relaying a transition "you find Jan yet, his nanny said he ran out of the house earlier this morning?"

"Ya I found the brat!" he replied. "now if you don't mind I best go rescue my 'accomplice' before Yu finds out I lost his crush." Daisya could hear a hissing on the other end he was quite sure meant he was dead when her returned, but instead of moping about it he just grinned and turned his golem to mute as the enrages Samurai in question tried to rant off on how he was not crushing on Allen.

Meanwhile with Allen and Jan shortly after Allen got over her shock she managed to get Jan to chill out a bit, the boy was still claiming he would marry her for her curse. Somehow Allen doubted Kanda would take that lying down and was sure Lavi would convince Jan being a bookman would find him a more suitable Akuma seeker. Never the less she was glad for the reprieve and break form trying to keep up with Jan and his weird shoes that resembles roller blades.

"So Jan," she started "How long have you been patrolling for Akuma?" she asked looking towards where said child was running loops around a fountain.

"umm, a couple months now sometimes my friend Leo would join me Speaking of he is due back today, You have to meet him Allen." He said never losing pace once.

"Jan; you need to stop this silly hunting before you get yourself hurt." Allen was serious but Jan didn't appear to find her comments too much to his humor.

"How can you say such a thing You're a exorcist its your job to kill the Akuma." He said trying to run off before Allen could catch him. to his dismay she was quick enough to grab him.

"That's just it Jan; its MY job to hunt Akuma because you would more then likely wind up in a ser…." Before she could finish thou Jan threw an onion bomb at her, Allen was quick to shield her face form the blast but found herself effected none the less.

"You're just like the rest of them always trying to get me to stop my patrolling, well screw you!" he said balding off leaving a angry Allen in his wake.

"Timcanpy fallow Jan." she ordered her golem the golden creator who till now was cozy and warm in her pocket flew out and dashed in the direction Jan balded off in. Allen growled trying to clear the Onion out of her eyes when Daisya came up behind her.

"Told you he was a Handful." He commented noting Timcanpy's absence.

"Fallow Tim; keep an eye on Jan. If he will not listen to us we have to at least make sure nothing happens to him till we can knock some since into the brat." She said pointing out Tim's fleeting direction while she continued to think of a plain of sorts.

This was one nasty mess they had managed to get themselves in. On one hand they could show Jan's the real danger of being close to an Akuma, but that would put him in danger too. On the other they could do noting more than advise against his actions and protect him and that too put him in just as much danger if not more if he was going to insist on running away form them.

A few minuets later Jan has met up with his friend Leo, Daisya fallowing with an observant Timcanpy over his shoulder his golem now off mute as he relayed messages to headquarters about Jan's unruly state. "What are we going to do about this, we can't just fake an Akuma attack Jan is too brilliant to fall for such a trick." Daisya pointed out.

"Keep an eye on him from a distance; if things get nasty drag him back to headquarters Kicking and screaming if you have to." Came the voice of Jan's father apparently not to pleased at his sun's current state of mind. Daisya just grinned and turned to Tim.

"Get you're mistress I have an idea." He said the little golden Golem nodding and rushing off to find Allen. This didn't take long as she wasn't to far form Daisya's location. And as she got close enough to see Timcanpy she also caught a glimpse of Jan and his 'friend' as they went speeding by Ironically enough the only word to hr mind was FUCK as she notice Jan's friend wasn't what he appeared to be. "There you are!" said Daisya who was about to tell her his plain till he noticed her eye.

"We have to catch up to them!" she yelled running after Jan and his friend Daisya wasn't about to argue knowing of the previous event where she was able to I.D. the Akuma by just seeing it even with its human appearance. This couldn't mean anything good, as they he fallowed Allen ready for battle knowing there was going to be one soon.

Sure enough they managed to catch up to Jan in a graveyard not to far from his house he seemed Curious and unaware of what was going to befall him. 'You wanted to visit you're mom.' Was the part of the conversation Allen caught before she yelled out to Jan to get away form his fired.

Of course Jam defended his friend saying she had no proof until he heard the familiar click of the guns behind him and Allen pushed him out of the way before the Akuma that took the appearance of his fined Leo opened fire on him.


	6. Babysitting Hazards Part:2

**Chapter five: Babysitting Hazards part2**

Daisya stood there shocked as a huge cloud of dust was kicked up from the blast. He couldn't help but think he should have been more observant. He let out a sigh of relief when he noticed Allen had managed to Invoke her claw to take the brunt of the blow, however some did manage to mangle her other arm slightly and he was somewhat worried when he noticed Blood.

'Crap' he thought as he noticed the Virus take hold for a mere moment before she sent a death-glare at he Akuma and the Virus was expelled form her blood "Thank god for the parasitic types; time for us to get out of here Jan." he said ferrying the small boy away form the path of intrigue. The boy started to fuss but stayed where he was when Allen sent him a nasty look.

"Fallow Daisya's orders Jan, you had one to many close calls already." She said.

"But Leo…"He tried to defend

"That thing is not you're friend Leo;" Said Daisya "but an Akuma that killed him and just looks like Leo." He finished. "If you are going to stay you need to give me and Allen room to dispose of the Akuma."

Jan nodded at Daisya's words and took cover behind a stone wall a few yards away. Daisya looked towards Allen and noticed a portly figure floating down with an unusual grin on his face and pointed ears.

"Good evening Exorcists;" he introduced himself

"Piss off Earl!" Said Daisya; growling in his general direction.

"Good evening earl; now, now Daisya I'm sure if we asked properly the earl would be more than happy to get the hell out of here." Said Allen.

"Oh if it isn't the girl that turned her father into an Akuma, I really should have killed you myself." Said the earl "but I think instead I will leave some Playmates for you." And with that the earl left a few level two Akuma and a dozen or so level ones for her and Daisya each.

"Think we can end this quickly, I may not be poisoned anymore but I'm felling a little light headed." Confessed Allen.

"One speedy Akuma Execution; if you think you can keep up." He taunted as the hoard came closer.

"Have not want not, just don't drop me when I collapse!" she retorted the Akuma almost in reach.

"Deal!" he said as they charged into battle slicing and hacking the Akuma a bit messily in their attempts to cast one hit fatal blows on the monsters. Jan watched form the sidelines putting two and two together on what happened between his friend and the earl.

He couldn't believe that Leo would give in so easily but then again The earl had mentioned Allen had turned her father into an Akuma Maybe there was some lure towards the loved ones that were lost that made the Earls premise so appealing regardless of the devastation of what would happen.

It didn't take them long to send the remaining Akuma to dust, and to Allen's relief she managed to make it thought the battle before falling to the ground in a beat up mess. "Jan get the doctor." Said Daisya observing as the boy skated off in a hurry to fallow Daisya's orders.

"Yuhoo, demon girl you can go join you're father later I need you to hold yourself together." He said as he pulled the bindings form his boot and tied it around her arm above the wound to slow the loss of blood. " Besides Yu, is gonna have my head for not watching you're back. I'm Quite sure I will be dealing with another broken nose some time soon here." Daisya's last comment made Allen laugh a little.

Jan returned with a doctor a short while later, and Allen was fixed up enough to be moved back to Headquarters. Sure enough Daisya got that broken nose he predicted thou not form Kanda but Lenalee who was furious that he wasn't more visual with Jan after the first time.

Figuring him being beaten by a girl was punishment enough Kanda let him off with a simple death threat. Than went to go 'fuss over moyashi' as Lavi put it him and Daisya having came to the conclusion that Kanda was suffering form a Major Crush on Allen. The antisocial Swordsman wasn't too keen on dealing with their humor about how he was 'making goggle eyes at Allen' and was actually more concerned about Allen.

This was odd for him; normally he would ignore the situation and go about his daily routine of not giving a dammed. But Allen was somehow different. There was something he couldn't place that separated her form everyone else, something that would have pissed him off to no end if the situation were different.

Thou truth be told he was Angry at Allen for agreeing to help Daisya who should have kidnapped the brat and dragged him to the order Kicking and screaming instead. He supposed he couldn't be all too angry with her, she was asked to help and she did it was just part of who Allen was. It was a part of her he admired and despised at the same time.

After making his way into the infirmary he walked over to where Allen was sitting looking at the forest creators. "How could you get so messed up in a Fight?" he asked rather rudely almost as if he was mocking her.

"Its the only way I know how to fight…" she confessed continuing to watch the creators in the forest go about their lives.

"Well its intolerable! Starting tomorrow you will learn how to fight even if I have to teach you myself." He said a irate growl in his voice. Allen just looked in at him confused as he made his way out and Lavi came in.

"Hi yu-chan." Chirped Lavi.

"Call me that again and we will be having rabbit stew tonight." Kanda threatened leaving the medical wing.

"Wow; what's eating him." Said Lavi.

"That stick up his ass?" replied Allen.

"Oh you haven't seen a stick up his ass yet in fact he's gone quite soft on you." Said Lavi taking a seat by Allen.

"What do you mean by soft?" asked Allen.

"Well yu-chan has been crushing on you in case you didn't notice; he has always been somewhat soft on women thou truth be told you seem to be something special to him. What happened between you two on you're first mission must have had something to do with it, I read the reports." Lavi said flashing his bookman pride.

"Crushing?" asked Allen seemingly unaware of what Lavi was trying to say.

"Uh ya, he has a thing for you. I bet if you were a guy he would be all prissy and moody and trying to taunt you into a fight." Said Lavi as Allen laughed at the jr. bookman's inside joke. Lavi just grinned form ear to ear gonging on about the situation and idea of Allen being a guy.

They sat there chatting for a few hours until the head nurse classed Lavi out so Allen would get some rest. Half way down the hall said bookman ran head first into one of the Generals. After shaking off his confusion his sight finally caught up with him as he notices who it was.

"General Klaud; what brings you to Headquarters?" he asked looking a little confused and slightly intimidated.


	7. The Klaud and the Clown

**Chapter Six: The Klaud and the Clown**

Lavi was shocked to see Klaud at headquarters with not apparent reason to be there other then checking out the new girl in town; it was a tradition that Klaud had whenever a young female exorcist was imitated into the ranks. A tradition that meant pain for any man that thought said girl was going be as easy gain.

Klaud was protective as a mother about the female exorcists saying that men were too self-righteous around women and exorcists being foremost worse in the ego department. In her defense she had hit the nail on the head quite strongly with that comment. The men of the order didn't quite handle rejection so well least most didn't. The finders were paying a unhealthy attention to Allen thou he couldn't tell if it as her off appearance or her gender.

In truth Lavi hates how sexist the order was most of the time. They would prompt the females to become nuns saying they would gain more power if they became a bride of god. This was some complete bullshit he noticed Allen saw through like it was a window. Her comment while in respect and the same polite manner was kind of harsh in its own self worth. Lavi was grinning with Kanda when she has without hesitation told the Vatican rep to Shove it, and they whoever thought she was going to fall for that one had serious brain damage.

It was one of the main highlights of the party where he first saw her. The day Allen had become an official member of the Dark Order. It was probably a matter of time before Klaud came by to see; she had been away on a mission and excused form the festivities probably not wanting to deal with Cross. And so now here she was the Female power general kloud Nine.

"Oh, Bookman Junior. I should think it would be obvious to you by now why I have come by; my previous mission was completed and I'm here to relax a bit and meet this new exorcist. Rumor has it she is to be a Destroyer of time or did you miss Hevlaska's predictions on her."

"Well you're meeting going have to wait she lost allot of blood in a skirmish with a few Akuma and the Head Nurse has been watching her like a hawk." He said before he noticed what was coming out of his mouth. When realization struck him he cowered and moved onwards in a rush "Oh my I think I hear the panda calling me…" And with that Lavi scurried off passing Allen on his way.

The poor girl seamed confused but shrugged and went on her way to her room for the night; having convinced the head nurse she would rather sleep in a place that was a bit less strange to her. she was a few feet away when she heard a voice behind her.

"Don't mind him he's just a bit jumpy around me." Laughed Klaud wavering Allen off, "I'm one of the generals but I'm sure you prefer resting we can be properly introduced tomorrow, I have a report to file anyhow and form what the Jr. Bookman says you could use you're rest."

Allen nodded with a smile and continued on her way to her room. She was curious about Lavi's desperation to escape the General but figured the General would explain things later. With a tired yawn she opened her door and went about her usual nightly routine before getting some much needed rest.

Early the next morning when the sun was rising she was awakened rudely by a pinch to her nose; opening her eyes with an angry glare she noticed Kanda.

"Get some breakfast Moyashi; you're training starts today!" he said walking out of her room.

"Have you any since of Privacy Bakanda didn't you know how to knock." She mocked him getting out of her bead a little messily to get ready for the day ahead. She knew the whole crush thing was too good to last it looked like Kanda was being an asshole again.

After getting ready she made her way down to the cafeteria only to run into Klaud on where way toe the same place with a little white monkey on her shoulder. "Oh Morning general" she greeted klaud.

"Good morning to you too, Allen was it, what a inserting name."

"Thank-you but I don't believe I caught yours," replied Allen as the two of them made their way to the cafeteria.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm general Klaud, you don't have to call me general. What brings you out this early in the morning?" the older woman asked.

"Well," started Allen, "apparently I'm getting an early breakfast so I can get my but handed to me by an antisocial asshole of a swordsman for being a sloppy fighter."

"Oh I can so help you with that…" said Klaud grinning form ear to ear. Allen was a little auspicious at first but figured it was going to be inserting so she stayed back and grinned on the inside.

An hour later it wasn't Allen who first meet Kanda in the training room but Klaud; said samurai was being held upside down growling at the older woman. She had been keen on giving Allen a demonstration in throws, most of witch included him coming face first to the ground courtesy of LaoShin. Speaking of the deranged innocence monkey said creator was the one holding him upside down.

"Now Yu-kun we are going to demonstrate another unique throw," the swordsman twitched at the woman's words, "this ones a bit less direct. LaoShin; a hip throw if you please." And with that Kanda wound up painfully on his back growling at the ceiling.

Out of all the days that Cloud could have decided to come over it had to be the day he was going to try and break in the Moyshi's ego. Well god must have had some sick since of humor, as it appeared he was the one that was getting his ego readjusted.

"Ok miss Klaud I think Kanda has had enough of getting his hair messed up for one day" said Allen between snickers; ah yes the only thing saving Allen was her complete ignorance of the Generals plan and the fact the General was known to be a Super feminist at times. And maybe her giggle that made Kanda blush thou one could assume it was more or less the comment.

Another growl escaped the Samuri as Klaus dragged Allen off to go spend some Girl time with her and Lenalee. And so he was left there to try and recover form his experience with the deranged ape that deactivated and ran to its mistress's shoulder. Kanda let out a sigh of frustration.

This wasn't the first time Klaud made an impression on him. There was that one time during his teen years when everyone thought his hormones would cause him to jump Lenalee while Kumori wasn't looking. And while the idea was tempting to see the psychos face Kanda much liked his balls right were they were. When it came to dealing with Klaud or being neutered by a paranoid scientist he would rather deal with Klaud.

Meanwhile at the shops Allen Lenalee and Klaud were having fun thou finding cute outfit for Allen was semi difficult given her deformed arm and per preference for wearing pants instead of a skirt. Allen just didn't like the idea of walking around in something short and prone to exposing her underwear to any man with the gall to look.

Lenalee however did manage to convince Allen to buy a nice looking Victorian gown for special occasions so she didn't need to use the Kimono or any dress her master picked out. Klaud seemed to agree thou that the dress was a nice choice being sleeveless with some gloves to go with it.

The rest of the day had been filled with similar endeavors ending with Allen having a couple choices for special occasions and a few nice blouses to go with her Pants and jeans. She even had a new casual coat as her other one had been tethered by the Akuma when she saved Jan form the attack. Allen had managed to spend a nice chunk of her 'Poker stash' but it was little to nothing for her to be concerned for a pretty face was a great poker face in a game against greedy rich men.

Allen was exceptionally confidant that she would get the chunk back in a couple games; thou she hadn't told Lenalee where her cash came form just that it was no big deal for her. Lenalee left it be considering female essentials weren't a cheep endeavor, and having a little extra stashed away was something all the women in the order did specially some of the finders.


	8. Missing Travelers

**Chapter Seven: Missing Travelers**

The next morning Kanda didn't Wake Allen up, she figured he needed a little extra rest form his embarrassment with the General. Klaud had received her next mission for Central and been off before nightfall trusting Allen to make sure said Swordsman keeps his respect for her space.

Allen had a felling the poor woman and had the misfortune of hanging around her master too much and pushed the bazaar felling off for the time being. She knew General Cross to be an asshole but he did a pretty good job of not including her in his lecherous habits. One of the few things she was thankful for.

She went about her usual routine and warm-ups waiting to hear that grumpy voice hit her ears but it never came this morning. Curious and a bit worried she went looking for said swordsman. He wasn't in the training grounds or the forest he wasn't at breakfast he couldn't be in the showers they were still being cleaned form the bazaar incident last night involving the science department.

Apparently she had sleep right through the thing and was obvious to the entire chaos. She sincerely hopped thou that Kanda wasn't harmed in any way thou she doubted he needed her good wishes to ensure that. But still his absence made her a little uneasy.

"Allen," she heard Lenalee call her; "Allen, My brother needs to see you its about Kanda."

Allen was quick to respond to Lenalee's words running all the way to Komori's office. But once she got there she noticed said scientist asleep at his desk. Lenalee ran up behind her and sighed at the sight of her brother sleeping.

"This…" Allen said

"I dare you to do it!" Said Lenalee

Without warning and with much gusto Allen Squealed "Oh my god Lenalee who gave you the engagement ring!" and to spite being a 'bad layer' the scientist immediately bolted upright and screamed.

"NOOOO: Lenelee how could you get married without telling you're precious Niii-Chan?" a few hours of his ranting later he noticed it was another ploy to wake him up and with a stubborn huff he sat back down with a 'Allen is mean comment' thee mentioned woman took no offense to.

He handed Allen a black notebook; and started to explain the situation. "well as you may not have been aware Yesterday Kanda left for a high priority low profile mission, there is an abandoned church that has had quite a few travelers go missing after spending the night. We guessing the Akuma was a Level one but it appears Kanda being Kanda ran into a little trouble along the way."

"What kind of trouble?" asked Allen, looking over the notes and grinning slightly; she was headed or her old stomping ground Belgium this was a familiar sight and she reminded herself she would have to keep an eye on Timcanpy.

"Well he got into an argument with an officer Moore, and she Detained him for the night. Meanwhile while he was dealing with this the finder has reported a strange portly man with a weird looking umbrella wandering the town, we have reason to believe this is the Earl himself so you will have to wear something over you're uniform.

Due to the specific nature of this mission and the danger involved you are not to attack the Akuma if the Earl is present and if you do attack it you must attack to kill no exceptions, you are to avoid conflict that will draw attention to yourself.

You're mission there will be of course to drag Kanda back here which is why we are sending you, its no lie that Knada has a little soft spot for you Allen. As devious as this may sound we want you to 'Cheat' in this manner.

The order doesn't practically care how you convince him to return without incident. Bribe; sucker; taunt or even if you seduce him we just need you to prevent him for killing anyone before returning."

Allen couldn't believe she was basically given permission to drag Kanda back to the order kicking and screaming, the though was funny even if it wasn't likely to happen, And Lenalee was shocked that her brother mentioned the concept of seduction.

Nevertheless Allen was off in a matter of moments with a gusty brown cloak covering her Exorcist uniform. How Kanda managed to get into that mess was beyond her she supposes something must have triggered him off or it would never have happened.

The train ride to Belgium was a short one as the train was actually running a bit early, much to Allen's surprise she was expected by a certain overfed familiar face.

Without warning the stray chased Tim form her coat and grabbed the small golden golem before Allen could register what happened. With a squeak she classed after the furry creator in vain attempts to get her golem back.

Meanwhile elsewhere Officer Moore and her comrade were investigating the 'haunted church' she really didn't like bringing the 'prisoner' along he was a grumpy mess after her chief intentionally provoked him and demeaned he be detained.

Kanda however was pissed; they had taken Mugen away form him and basically forced him to fallow orders if he ever hoped to be freed in time to complete his mission. Frustrated and enraged his eye twitched every time this Moore lady's Comrade jumped or whined about the gloomy scenery. "Will you STOP THAT!" he finally howled.

"I will have to agree with Mr. Yu here," said Moore

"Kanda." He growled in return.

"Sorry Mr. Kanda." She corrected continuing on her way. Moore pulled a gun shortly after hearing a ruckuses down the hall only toe come to a hoard of bats chastising a plump feline.

The chaos that happened next was little surprise Allen who was using the bats as cover reached out to grab the feline but stopped when she heard Kanda yell "Get this fucking fur ball off me Moyshi"

"MY NAMES ALLEN YOU JERK; and if not for the dammed temper of yours you may not been in this mess." Kanda was about to finish his statement when he noticed Allen's cursed eye had changed color and she was more focused on something behind them.

Moore was about to say something when a hideous creator made it presence known, the feline tried to flee but was shot freeing the captive Timcanpy in the process, it gave Allen and Kanda all the opening they needed as they both attacked the level one. Allen with her claw ripping it purely in half and Kanda aiming a well placed punch that while it wouldn't have done much did manage to relive some of his stress.

"Was that all of them," Kanda asked.

"NO, there was another one that escaped out of my range before I could track him." She glared at Kanda. His eye twitched in frustration, they had sent the bean sprout to bail him out of this mess. Noticing this Allen though of a plain that was near playing sweet.

Kanda knew he didn't stand a chance when she gave him that look than instantly went into sweet little girlfriend mode. "Yu-Kuhn, you're not going to do anything mean are you?" she batted her eyelashes at him.

His inner self was screaming 'You're screwed dude' as he tried to refuse the cute pout she had on her face, and the adorable way her lashes waved over tows silver eyes. He silently swore to himself he was going to ravage her for that later. He found himself unable to 'Keh' at the situation but instead sighed and agreed, oh he was going to have to teach her a lesson for sure.


	9. Missing Travelers Part:2

**Chapter eight: Missing Travelers part 2**

They made their way back to the percent partly to retrieve Kanda's Mugan; Moore was able to get Kanda to agree to the terms that he would have to keep his sword sheathed unless his life was in immediate danger. This made Kanda cringe, as it was highly unlikely that anything but an Akuma was going to archive that goal.

But what pissed him off the most was when the Chief accuse him of abusing Allen who me referred to constantly as 'his cute wife'. Allen was displeased yet again to hear about that concept regardless of women her age were either engaged or married she was hoping to avoid the issue for a few more years.

Allen managed to Convince the chief that Kanda had actually been the one to rescue her form a fire where she got the scar and deformed arm. Seeing as he didn't believe for a moment the angry red skin of her arm was something she was born with, or that the scar over her eye was a curse that allowed her to see people as they really were be they human or Akuma. Allen figured the lie was the next best thing since it also made Kanda freeze in his thoughts to kill the man for it.

The chief looked towards Kanda whom after getting kicked in the shin by Allen nodded his agreement; hay it got him off the hook for something he didn't do to begin with. Before he could complain further Allen gave him a 'ignore it' look not wanting to stay there any longer than necessary, something he was slightly more than happy to comply with.

Inevitably thou it wound up being Allen and Kanda having to stay with officer Moore for a day or so to 'make sure Allen's comment wasn't prompted by a 'violet husband.' Allen was quite sure Kanda 'violence' that was directed at her was not going to be of the abusive verity given her current predicament. She had to flirt with him constantly in fount of the Chief to put creditably to her claim. This was going to be an inserting mission for sure.

At the officers home things went no better as a cat has managed to swallow Tim yet again this time they figured they could wait it out. And so Allen had a fat cat for a temporary pet, or at least till Tim could be retrieved and cleaned up.

"Did 'this'" he pointed to the cat, "happen allot with Cross?" kanda asked

"Sadly yes, thou his answer was to just shoot the cat and let Tim out." Allen's answer made Knada a bit annoyed at Cross but he couldn't say it wasn't practicable.

Moore seemed to felling a bit sorry for them having to deal with her chief's behavior. She allowed them to rent a room in the inn next door, under the condition that they didn't go to the old church without her.

This provided an opportunity for Allen and Kanda to get back in touch with base; and they were given the mission to hunt this last Akuma since the 'strange portly man' wasn't seen there since. Nevertheless Kumori still wanted Allen and Kanda to be careful especially if Miss Moore was going to insist on being a witness.

"Well we got nothing to do until the Akuma either acts or we get called back" said Allen.

"Bored already Moyashi?" Kanda teased

"It's Allen," she growled.

Kanda chuckles and scooped her up Bridal style "I think now is a good of time as any to get some 'vengeance' for the little control game you played earlier." He grinned and it was something Allen much rather preferred not to ask about as she stayed there shocked at his comment.

"Umm, Kanda you do realize we are still in the lobby." She pointed out as everyone started to stair at them. A lady in the back smacked her 'partner' and made a 'why don't you do that for me' comment a duo of girls no older than Allen started to giggle and a guy in the center of the lobby sitting in a wheelchair caught Allen's full attention as her curse Showed her that he was the Akuma that escaped her sight earlier.

Kanda didn't miss this and he and Allen said in unison; "Kill the Akuma first." And it was all the Akuma needed before it sprang got the chair and tried to attack Allen only to get Mugan severing it clear in two.

Allen who and predicted Kanda taking out his aggression on the Akuma had hopped down and moved behind Kanda before he attacked. She could have killed it herself but she knew he needed the pleasure of killing something to ebb his aggression about the earlier events.

"Well that was pathetic!" she said and said fat cat meowed at her she looked down at her 'pet' "and I'm still angry with you for what you did to Tim, he is a Golem not a canary!" she told the animal that just meowed at her and Knada as they made their way to the room.

Kanda grinned at Allen Scolding the feline for swallowing her golem, and since his was currently undergoing repairs form a previous mission there were no unwanted eyes. And without warning he scooped up Allen again eager to continue with his 'evil' plain to show her who's boss in their 'relationship' if it could be called such.

Allen 'eaped' as she was effortlessly lifted off her feet, yet again, and carried over the threshold of the room; than promptly dumped on the bed. The cat however, found himself locked in the bathroom with a can of tuna laced with feline laxatives. Allen took note of Kanda's trick and wondered why she didn't do that sooner it certainly would have saved her much troubles with having to deal with dead cats.

Kanda on the other hand was quite proud of him self; their mission was finally complete and he finally got some time to play with the Moyashi. With a devilish grin he made his way towards the confused and slightly jumpy Allen who backed away form his predatory gaze. She could tell something was up and by the looks of it was trying to think of a way to get away form 'devil Kanda' something he would have to work on.

Before she could get away thou he manages to catch her around the waste and press his lips to hers surprising Allen in the process. After her shock left so did the will to struggle and she started to enjoy what Kanda was up to. After he let her breath again he looked down to admire his work noticing how her barest were squished between them, 'Nice' was the only word that came to his mind.


	10. Innocently Lost

**Chapter nine: Innocently Lost**

Allen couldn't believe the amusing appearance she managed to have in the morning, her hair was all frizzy and she had a huge hike on her neck; while her and Kanda didn't to anything too erotic other then being shirtless she was cretin the 'mark' was going to garner more attention than necessary. However her mission was completed as told she had killed the Akuma that were killing travelers in the abandoned church; and gotten Kanda to return without further incident.

Thou her pride and her chastity were now in very clear danger around the swordsman, she could care less. It was December near December 25th in fact it was the 24th. A day before Christmas; the day Mana had declared her Birthday, the day he had adopted her as his own. Secretly Allen was wondering what her friends were going to do tomorrow.

Things had settled to a calm as in way to calm to be true. There was 'fear that the earl was planning something sinister'. Allen wondered what genus thought that up, of course the Earl of Millennium was always thinking of sinister things. And there were missions just nothing too heavy, and Allen and Kanda did manage to have their sparing match as pained.

In all honesty compared to him she was a bit sloppy and over time had come to have a style and grace of her own, fights with Akuma were easier to her now they had become commonplace. There was however one problem that she noted, and it was a set of ears on her head instead of on the sides where they should be.

She was sitting in the lounge across form Kanda and Lavi, Lenalee was beside her all four of them were furry. The science department had unleashed a inserting gas bomb in the dorms of the Exorcists by pure accident. That changed some of their body parts and in the case of Allen and Kanda gave them extra ones.

They had assured the 'victims' that it was a temporary potion designed to help in humane pest removal for things like Squirrels and other such tinny furry things Lenalee didn't want to see murdered in the halls of the order; In other words an excuse to use the exorcist as test subjects.

So here the four of them were staring at each other for about an hour before Kanda growled and hulled Allen over his shoulder, "I'm this bored!" he excuses himself carrying Allen with him to wherever he had willed to go. In this case it happened to be his room.

Once their Allen felt the familiar experience of being dumped on his bed before he closed and locked the door. Allen just sighed at him, "I suppose you expect me to entertain you." She said.

Kanda grinned, "I expect you to give a convincing performance of sorts." He said coming closer to Allen.

Allen yelped when Kanda tackled her to his bed and started to giggle when he nibbled on a sensitive part of her neck. Allen had a little time to get use to Kanda's boldness around her and she didn't much mind getting 'dragged' to his room when it usually meant a good time was not far off.

It has become commonplace for a frustrated and pissed Kanda to find her and drag her to his room; where he often made out with her leaving a string of marks on her neck and thighs. This time it seemed a little different thou his method was the same.

This time he manages to remove her cloths so she was lying there with her legs over his shoulders blushing at her current posture. Kanda however was more content on nipping and licking at her sensitive skin near her pussy making her moan out loud.

Kanda chuckled at Allen's reaction to his torture sliding a finger inside her making her gasp and squirm. His other hand went to play with the cute little fuzzy "rabbit tail" she was current with, he figured this would look quite odd in some since a Fox eating a rabbits pussy.

And to spite this he continued making her moan louder the closer her got to actually licking her. He soon replaced his fingers with his tongue nearly driving her up the wall when he blew lightly on the sensitive bundle of nerves hidden by her normal fur.

Allen tried very hard to think of a witty remark to give him but with what he was doing thinking was vastly out of the question. Allen couldn't understand if it was Kanda being experienced or just plain kinky thou would likely place her bet on the later since Kanda would probably hiss and whine at anyone making such assumptions.

A few minuets later Kanda managed to give Allen an orgasm by actually biting her, thou it wasn't hard enough to draw blood it was certainly different for her. After licking off the aftermath he laid her leg back on the bed so she could recover form her daze.

While catching her breath Allen noticed that Kanda was seemingly uncomfortable himself. She made her way over to him unbuttoning his pants while he sat there watching her with interest.

After freeing his erection she proceeded to give him similar treatment the biting left out. He seemed to almost purr as she continued to rub and explore her options in the situation. Her curiosity didn't go unnoticed thou but only managed to add to the situation.

Allen continued to message and suck on Kanda while listening to his various sounds and in the since was so lost in her curiosity she didn't notice him hiss at her when she continued to unknowingly torture him. After a few more minuets of experimenting she started to lick his full length, and a few minuets later pulled back.

This action made Kanda a little unhappy but he quickly recovered pinning her back down and rubbing his pelvis against hers till they both had their orgasm. Relived and existed he lay beside her and cuddles Allen towards him.

"You still bored?" she asked between pants Taunting him in a way that may not have been the best of ideas.

"My Moyashi is more fun that watching the baka usagi whine." He said pulling the covers over them, Allen just giggled as Kanda fussed with his 'energetic' tail that didn't want to stop swaying on him.


	11. Dejavu

**Chapter Ten: Dejavu**

A sigh escaped Lenalee as her and Allen were sitting at a small dinner in a town so effectually referred to by the order as The rewinding town; earlier in the day Allen had run into someone being attacked by an Akuma and while the word Innocence was used the actual events were unknown as the woman that was being attacked ran away.

Allen nibbled on her food as she gave Lenalee an apologetic look; it really was unexpected to encounter someone who may potentially be an Exorcist. Their mission was to investigate and retrieve. The usual as they refer to it as, they figured the mission wouldn't be too dangerous as Lenalee was allowed to go without too much complaint.

It wasn't a very reassuring concept since Allen had a sour feeling for a while now but it did provide some calm demeanor to the issue. Allen looked around for a moment when she noticed a young woman with a droopy appearance about her the woman's head covered with a saw looking at them.

"That's her." Allen said not too loud but loud enough to get Lenalee to look, when she did Lenalee noticed the woman who ducked behind the stall. It was than that Allen noticed what she felt was amiss. "and we have other watchers…" she said one of her silvery eyes flashing black for a second warning Lenalee that Akuma were indeed present.

The fight was trying, it was almost as if the Akuma were acting on orders form someone and before her and Lenalee knew it they found themselves captured. Lenalee was knocked out by a sonic attack that managed to distract Allen while a elemental attack caused her to become unconscious. Allen did however manage to kill two out of the four Akuma before they were captured and it wasn't a huge victory considering the alarming amount of power the Akuma had.

When Allen came to she found herself in a strange room pinned to a chair by sharp candles a non-responsive Lenalee sitting at her feet. "Lenalee?" she asked trying to wake the girl form her trance. Her efforts stopped when she heard strange laughter.

"My, my, my, what cute little dolls." Allen looked down at herself noticing the dress her captor had her in. She was quick to growl at the strange girl that appeared before her wearing her coat of all things. "That curse of yore's is really something isn't it," said the girl as she poked at Allen's eye.

"Who are you?" Allen demanded, her words must have offended her captor because within that moment she felt a searing pain in her left eye. A gasp brought her attention to the woman form earlier.

"I'm Road Kamelot; and that creepy lady over there name is Miranda. She's not very pretty." Said road removing the candle she used to peace Allen's eye and licked the blood form it. The Noah laughed darkly "Oh you taste as sweet as you look Allen Walker; perhaps I should give you to one of the others as a gift."

Allen growled violently at the offending girl as the Akuma came closer, "miss road" they said "remember what the Earl said."

Road grinned "oh I'm just having fun, go in the corner and self district…" hesitantly the Akuma obeyed and Allen watched stunned as the girl before her had ordered the demon and it had obeyed.

"what are you?" Allen asked.

"I am a human of the Noah clan one of the true apostles of god, and now before I forget lets get on with my little game shall we." The girl bounced around and pulled out an Umbrella and swirled it around as she approached Miranda. The woman who was pinned to the clock with the same candles that held Allen in her chair was shaking in fear as the girl approached and before anyone could register what happened a bright light erupted Chasing Road back a bit with its sudden appearance.

Allen saw this as a opportunity and with a hiss of pain pulled herself free form the chair and grabbed Lenalee running into the sphere. Once inside her wounds began to vanish. "Miss Miranda is it?" Allen asked.

"Ye…yes…" the woman stammered.

"Can you stay here with Lenalee while I deal with this one child?" Miranda just nodded as Allen jumped out and surprised road by charging full force towards her, Road was quick to push an Akuma in the way of Allen's attack that severed the creator in half.

"ut oh lerro looks like its time for me to go finish my homework." Said road her door appearance and before Allen could finish her attack the Noah had vanished. With Road gone her demotion started to crumble returning Allen and Lenalee to the real world.

Things were bound to get more intriguing, and she was cretin Kanda was going to have a fit when he heard about her eye. So when Miranda went to go find a doctor for Lenalee Allen stayed behind to make sure her fired wasn't going to be hurt. Tim flowing Miranda, had went off on his own to report to the nearest group of exorcists In case they were needed.

As luck would have it the nearest group happened to be Lavi and his mentor Bokman who only introduced himself as bookman. Allen didn't much mind she was already occupied with the lack of information Road had given her and with the duress of the events also exhausted. After bookman looked at her eye she decided to take a nap, between the loss of blood the stress and the new enemy Allen was just a psychical mess thou she would never show it.

No one had bothered Allen while she slumbered, she did what she could in the situation and that wasn't much given the skill and devious scam Road has put together, it was Brilliant to keep the other Akuma out of Allen's range until the time had come to attack. Bookman knew Allen was going to need her rest if she was going to continue the quest anyhow, for some odd reason Allen's sleep had been less than peaceful for the past month or so.

The reason behind it at first was believed to be Kanda but Allen assured them it had nothing to do with the Swordsman or any physical issue; it was more or less something she could understand. They thought it was her innocence but all examining it revealed was a slightly elevated sync rate. So in this Allen's insomnia became a thing of interest for the bookman.

In truth Allen knew exactly what was going on, recently without warning migraines had kept her form sleeping. In her mind it was a miracle that she was able to hide them form everyone she didn't want anyone worrying about her. Her curse had started bleeding as well it seemed odd to her that something so old would just now be giving her grief. Allen figured she would tell the others when she herself was aware of what was going on.


	12. Father's Grave

**CH 11: Father's Grave**

"Ro...Robin?" The weak voice radiated form the inner of the grand hall as a screech was heard through the entire castle; everyone within was shaking with fear at the inhuman sound accompanied by evil laughter. The Millennium Earl had won yet another poor soul for the darkness. It was ironic, for the man who was responsible to accuse so many of being evil now only to succumb to the evil he himself had called back.

Who he once was no one will care anymore, least of all HIM. He was sent here to kill the demon he had brought back and with a flick of his cigarette and a grunt the man pulled out his favorite weapon. In a matter of minuets this wicked man fell to ruin observed by a figure with white hair. Another of the souls dammed was put to rest; she should be happy but she was sad. Sad because somehow only she could hear the screams of pain until they were set free.

The small Teen cowered under the mans cloak; he insisted on her coming with him something about not refusing a cute girl. It was December and her birthday was approaching; however now it just seemed bitter. Ten years since her father died one since her friend and would be lover died in a similar fate. The wound was still fresh.

"Hay KID." he asked noticing Allen seemed disturbed.

"Yes; master?" she asked in barley a wispier not looking up

Cross just growled; he hated god for this, why did such a girl have to be tortured by this evil. Wasn't it bad enough the body bore the scars of a battle she asked no part of. With a stubborn huff he motioned for Allen to fallow him which she did without complaint or second orders.

"How do you feel about a dinner party my dumb appearance?" at his words she looked up into his face she wasn't as small as she use to be but somehow cross managed to tower over her. She walked beside him memory's of her past dwindled in her head.

~0 _Allen's Memory_ 0~

(The original was replaced with exodus form the first chapter; This did not go unnoticed by me or one of my betas who has placed the original flashback in ti's place. If you cant stomach it dot read man because this is the origin of Allens name.)

The small girl limped towards where the dog now lie dead at her feet, tears came to her eyes the dog was the only one who ever was nice to her. Taking what strength she could she slowly started digging a grave for the old dog.

"What have we here?" the girl looked up to see a gentleman standing his wig removed. "poor thing what happened to him?"

"The ring leaders sun beat him to death..." she started, "because he was trying to defend me."

"What a terrible thing to do to Allen." the girl looked up?

"Allen?" she asked.

"My dog, his name was Allen, he was such a good dog getting on in years and still couldn't stand to see a cute girl hurt."the man smiled at her, "My names Mana Walker; whats yours."

"I don't have one everyone calls me Red but I hat that name..." she thought for a moment "can my name be Allen too?"

"I don't see why not; here let me help you bury him." the man put down his case and started to help Allen bury his once loyal dog. After all such a Nobel hound deserved such. After they were done they marked the sire with a pile of stones.

"You are that clown aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes, tomorrow is my last show; do you want come with me it seems to me like my hound liked you enough to protect you. The least I can do is make sure his death was not in vain."

the girl smiled "I would like that very much" Mana ruffled her hair a little.

"Come than lets get you cleaned and patched up" he held out his hand for her and she took it without hesitation. Allen Never thought she would only spend a year or so with the man named Mana who became her father before she stood staring at his grave. The only one to mourn his passing, tears she thought dead came back to her that night, form then on Red was Allen Walker Mana's doughtier. The man that had tough her to read and write and many languages as well as some math was no more. And it truly broke her inside, it was this broken girl the Earl manipulated like he did so many others.

**~0** _End flashback _**0~**

Thou Allen would not meet the general till much later on; the grave having been predesignated as a base for Akuma. Cross was too late to kill the Akuma as Allen in a unknown fit of rage wiped them out, but her tears were known to him when he had seen her. Since than she appeared as more a shy girl to him than anything else.

Cross however felt little pity for putting the burden of a working life upon her; she had to earn her own keep if she wanted to stay with him. In truth Allen needed the company of Cross himself so she would take any job anyone would accept her for. It wasn't an easy life for Allen but she managed just fine; her 'cute' smile won her easy jobs as a waitress or a sales girl.

It hurt a lot to know that Cross KNEW it was only a matter of time before Allen herself fell to the frustrations of this life. It really wasn't a life for her in the least, but this was the life Allen was dealt and he had to toughen her up somehow. Even Allen knew this so she looked to her master and grinned; a Cute fake smile hiding a still broken child, Cross hated that smile it annoyed him to no end.


	13. Monsters Within

**Chapter Twelve: Monster's within**

Allen awoke to the jolting of the train as it came to a stop; the sudden act causing her to be instantly alert. "hu what?" she asked her vision still tainted with fatigue. The young woman rubbed the sleep form her eyes and growled when she noticed some ruffly rubbing something off her face. "Ahh, Kanda what the hell."

"That dumb rabbit and his usual antics!." he mussed continuing to rub off the markings Lavi scribbled on Allen's face while she was asleep.

"what are you doing here?"Allen asked stating the obvious.

"well you remember General Yager?" Allen nodded and he continued. "he was found severely wounded, he didn't live long after he was found and kept singing this weird song like a puppet, The Earl wants the heart so we were sent to find my master. When he heard you collapsed, the rabbits words, he had found us and insisted we accompany you to find Cross." Allen's eye was visibility twitching and it made Kanda grin, he let her up and let her finish washing the markings off her face.

"Cto tell me whats wrong Moyashi?" Allen cringed at Kandas nickname for her.

"Just a few lady problems," again Allen being a terrible liar but she cloud tell he wasn't buying it. Looking at Kanda she couldn't bring herself to continue so she gave in.

"Cross said I was special, not like the others."

"other what?" asked Kanda.

"I thought he was messing with me like usual he would often do something like that. But lately I don't know, and I don't know what I will do if hes right. Me and Lenalee ran into a Noah calling herself Road Camelot one of the true disciple of god during the fight I could since the Noah's presence.

I don't know how I knew it was there but I just did; and I have been having these migraines..."Allen gasped "Lenalee!"

"Don't worry shes alright, Bookman helped her come to she's resting in the other compartment. This is our stop we better get going now and Lavi has the cargo, I'm not sure about you but I don't trust him round my things. And about Cross I think he was referring to that eye of yours" Kanda stood up and helped Allen to her feet. Before briskly walking out fallowed by Allen and her golden golem.

"AH MOYASHI CHAN!" said Lavi.

"My names Allen!" she defended.

"Baka usagi;" Kanda growled "IF YOU EVER touch my Moyashi' s face with that fucking marker again I swear I will shove it so far up your ass your nose will bleed BLACK." he hissed grabbing the younger Bookman up by his collar a visible twitch on his eye.

Allen stood there shocked she was wondering if she should help. Lavi meant no harm but his mastiff was duly noted and approvingly not appreciated by Kanda. Finally making up her mind she broke up the potential fight by making Kanda put Lavi down and letting out a growl of her own. "Lets just get moving we have enough time to horseshit when this mission is over!"

the two men were stunned to say the least Lavi blew it off as PMS, after all Allen wasn't normally cranky and a case of female issues would serve that kind of attitude relay quickly under the right circumstances. Kanda on the other hand was shocked speechless and fallowed Normally the Moyashi was calm collected and not, well, cranky. Maybe Allen saying she was having female problems wasn't an entire lie.

The group was gathered at a small inn, Bookman filled in Allen as to the events that transpired while she was asleep apparently she was out of it for a couple days and he figured she had been a little overworked recently. Truth was Allen was now more worried her scar was numb and in some pain but there was no Akuma around to be seen.

It only took them a few hours to regain their lost ground Allen felling better than before she had had her two day nap. Her fatigue was slightly worrying to her and she wondered if it had something to do with her innocence or something more darker about herself that even she was unaware of. When they went to reboard the train she noticed someone specific missing.

"Kanda? Where is Lavi?" she asked, the older male was headed for another train. The samurai looked up and looked around than shrugged. "Bookman take Tim, I'm gonna look for Lavi."

"Very well."he said with a scoff, "if you find the stupid rabbit be sure to wallop him good for me will ya, the brat knows better than to go running off like that." Bookman mussed Allen waved him off and watched as the train left the station.

"You're gonna make me come find the Baka Usagi with you aren't ya!"

"Kanda the Noah we fought was a strategical Genus specially if she was able to catch Lenalee that unaware, you and I both know shes a little more brilliant than most people give her credit for. If we are fighting people like Road we will need as many ally's as we can get."

kanda scoffed Allen had a very good point Lenalee was a Genus more over than her Psycho brother. The woman was such a mastermind it was no wonder she didn't have a Kill the earl plan book ten times thicker then the bookman's Identity Index and master Journal combined. With a sigh he got up and fallowed Allen, at least he couldn't let her go out alone in case she really did wind up collapsing.

Where as Lavi was actually in quite the predicament, he had been captured by the locals who wanted him to kill a vampire who was sounding more and more like an Akuma to him. At this point he was wishing he had Allen's eye to aid him or that they had bothered Kanda with this. Thou the later would have probably cost them their lives.

"Please Mr Excorcist" they pleaded.

"Never thought I'd see the day when a dumb rabbit had followers!" a voice called form the back all the men turned to see Allen standing there Kanda behind her.

"AH Allen-chan you come to save me!"

"What did I tell you two about playing around!" her eye twitched. "I swear Lavi I turn my back for one minuet and here you are playing cops and robbers with the locals."

"Ita Allen that's so mean!" Lavi defended while Kanda was laughing at the whole thing much to the bookmans misfortune.

The villagers mummers increased as someone shouted "this is a blessing another exorcist and he's brought an angel with him how fortunate for our small village."

Allen made a rather irritated face at begin called an angel but her fellow exorcists pointed to her hair and her eye twitched a little. Since when did having white hair and a set of tits make her a celestial being? This was turning out to be a highlight of her week really, first her normal cycle was heavier than this whole thing with the generals now the villagers.

"Please lady angel aid these warriors with your grace and help them defeat the vampire Arystar Krory." one of the villagers said.

"Angel?" asked kanda "they think the moyashi that can be more venomous than the Earl himself is a sweet little angel..." Kanda burst out laughing again.

"Oi yu-chan your gonna hurt yourself if you keep laughing.

"Shut it back usagi!" Kanda growled. Allen sighed this was going to be one hell of a day, she did to look forward to playing out this game of odds.


End file.
